


Além da Medida

by damadayla (may4)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Dom/sub Undertones, Hyung Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may4/pseuds/damadayla
Summary: Carente de uma trepadinha decente, Yugyeom está louco para conseguir um pouquinho de atenção de seu colega de república, o veterano gostoso e bom de foda, Lim Jaebeom. Só tem um probleminha…
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom





	Além da Medida

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Aqui é a Dayla. Essa é uma repostagem. Todas as outras postagens anteriores a essa foram apagadas, portanto, se você encontrar essa fanfic em qualquer outra plataforma que não seja o AO3, por favor me informe, pois foi postada sem a minha autorização.
> 
> Esta fanfic contém age gap, ou seja, diferença de idade de 19 x 25. Se isso for um problema pra você, por favor, não leia. Espero que se divirta. Boa leitura!

**Capítulo Único - Tamanho não é documento**

Yugyeom nunca se considerou um cara exigente. Apesar de ter crescido num bairro de classe média na grande Seul, frequentado as melhores escolas e ser constantemente chamado pelos amigos de “burguês safado”, ele se achava, essencialmente, um sujeito bem simples.

Levava uma vida bastante normal, até. Na escola, não poderia se considerar um gênio, mas reconhecia a própria inteligência, tal como seus esforços, e passava sempre com boas notas. Gostava de estar na companhia dos amigos, paquerar meninas — depois de um tempo percebeu que também curtia paquerar meninos —, jogar videogames, ir a festas, dançar… No entanto, de todas as coisas que Yugyeom gostava, havia uma que se destacava no topo da lista: sexo.

Quando a puberdade o atingiu, ela veio com força. O garoto mirrado logo espichou, ficou mais alto que a maioria dos amigos e não demorou muito até começar a brincar de esfolar a mão no cinco contra um. Com idade suficiente, teve sorte e uma ajudinha extra da mãe natureza por ter lhe concedido um porte favorável a se passar por mais velho do que realmente era, e conseguir descolar algumas parceiras um pouco mais experientes para lhe ensinar as delícias de uma boa foda.

Hoje, aos dezenove anos, apesar de não ser muita coisa, Yugyeom podia dizer que  _ sabia _ o que era sexo de verdade. Apreciava, sem sombra de dúvidas, o alívio prático e, muitas vezes subestimado, das rapidinhas; assim como não fazia desfeita, e muito menos se envergonhava, das benditas punhetinhas que o acompanhavam desde que ainda tinha espinhas na cara. Todavia, não podia negar que sentia falta de um sexo mais completo, daqueles feitos com dedicação, sem pressa e com direito a alguns orgasmos extras.

Quando entrou para a universidade, já imaginava que as coisas não seriam tão intensas e às mil maravilhas, como alguns jovens tendiam a acreditar. Mas com montanhas de trabalhos se acumulando ao longo dos semestres e com os professores comendo seu cu com areia, era realmente triste a situação em que se encontrava.

Veja bem, para um garoto de sua idade, convivendo ainda com resquícios dos hormônios enfurecidos e com seu Sol em Escorpião — sim, claro que ele culpava o signo —, não devia se surpreender tanto quando Bambam, seu melhor amigo, lhe dizia que ele era um safado  _ quase _ patológico.

Tentava ficar de boa, porém, na maior parte do tempo. Não era como se não conseguisse se controlar. Ele apenas gostava de transar, poxa, e já fazia alguns bons meses que não arrumava uma fodinha decente.

— Vai ter uma festinha da “Biológicas” na semana que vem… — Bambam lhe confidenciou, de maneira sugestiva, durante uma partida de videogame, lá na República onde moravam.

Aquelas festinhas pouco vinham fazendo pelo caso de Yugyeom. Obviamente, era o caminho mais certo para conseguir alguns beijos na boca e, com alguma sorte, outras coisinhas mais. Havia também algumas pessoas com quem já havia ficado antes e que muito provavelmente poderia ficar de novo, se quisesse. Mas o problema era que ele estava cansado daquele mesmo cenário de sempre — ir a festas, beber um bocado, se atracar com alguém em algum canto escuro e… nada. Era isso. Fim. Rápido, vazio e  _ chato _ .

Depois de muito ouvir o amigo lamuriar, Bambam sabia sobre seu atual estado de carência. O que ele também sabia era que havia alguém, certo médico veterinário, que vinha mexendo com a cabecinha — não sabia exatamente qual das duas, mas provavelmente ambas — do melhor amigo.

— Ouvi dizer que o Jaebeom vai estar lá — comentou Bambam, despretensiosamente.

Forçando uma pausa no jogo, Yugyeom se empertigou, olhando ao redor com certo nervosismo.

— Porra, Bam. Você não pode falar mais baixo?

Acontece que Jaebeom não era apenas uma paquera platônica que via em eventos universitários uma vez na vida e outra na morte de final de semestre. Lim Jaebeom era um de seus hyungs, que dividiam consigo as facilidades de seu lar, que era a República.

Se lhe perguntassem, não saberia dizer exatamente em que momento aquela quedinha começou — bastava dizer que era um fato de senso comum que aquele macho era um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho —, mas se tivesse que arriscar, chutaria que o estrago foi feito quando, há algum tempo, ficou sabendo através de fontes confiáveis que, assim como ele, Jaebeom também curtia uma farrinha entre rapazes.

Além da inquestionável beleza e do corpinho gostoso que Yugyeom teve o prazer de observar uma ou outra vez a passear pela casa, Jaebeom era quase seis anos mais velho. Porém, tal fato lhe trazia alguns pontos e contrapontos: com a experiência que a idade muito provavelmente lhe agregara, era inevitável que a imaginação fértil do pobre Yugyeom não fosse poupada de algumas ideias… Em contrapartida, pelo mesmo motivo, que era a diferença de idade, muito bem sabia que suas chances com o cara eram mínimas e, portanto, acabava por se contentar em apenas babar de longe.

Como em toda residência coletiva, para finalidades de um convívio harmonioso, a casa contava com algumas regras: havia tempo limitado para usar os banheiros, não podia ouvir música alta, nem pegar as coisas dos outros na geladeira —  _ jamais tome o leite fermentado do Youngjae se tiver um pingo de amor à própria vida _ — e, a despeito da opinião popular, todos os sete habitantes da República, de alguma forma, conseguiam fazer as coisas darem certo.

Mas sendo a vida uma senhora muito sádica e Jaebeom um sujeito que tendia a não se preocupar com muitas coisas, era extremamente comum o tipo de cenário em que Yugyeom se depararia com um Jaebeom trajando nada além de uma cueca boxer enquanto passava o café na cozinha pela manhã, ou então, quando ele deliberadamente deixava a porta do banheiro aberta enquanto tomava banho — as reclamações de Jinyoung eram frequentes a esse respeito.

No fim das contas, a história sempre acabava da mesma forma: com Yugyeom ostentando um belo de um pau duro pelo resto do dia.

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem — talvez porque tivesse sido mesmo — de quando desceu arrastando os pés para beber água e encontrou Jaebeom na cozinha conversando com Jackson, enquanto este preparava um daqueles seus  _ shakes _ matinais bizarros que só ele conseguia beber.

— Bom dia, Yug. — Jackson o cumprimentou, animado, tão logo desligou o liquidificador e a cozinha ficou em silêncio. Impressionava-se como o colega conseguia ter tanta energia àquela hora da manhã. — Tudo em cima?

Ainda meio mal humorado, por ter acordado mais cedo do que precisava — só teria aula à tarde e, portanto, poderia ter ficado um pouquinho mais na cama —, respondeu com um murmúrio quase incompreensível.

Talvez por estar ainda meio avoado pelo sono, Yugyeom não compreendeu de imediato o porquê de Jackson emitir um risinho zombeteiro antes de pegar sua mochila e sua bebida nojenta, para então seguir seu rumo.

—  _ Melhor cuidar disso aí, garotão _ — sussurrou contra sua orelha ao passar por ele, para o que Yugyeom franziu o cenho em sincera confusão.

Foi uma reação impensada olhar para Jaebeom, piscando, em busca de algum esclarecimento, apenas para tê-lo o encarando de volta, com um sorrisinho faceiro e mal disfarçado nos lábios, os olhos ferinos perscrutando um ponto muito especial em seu corpo… 

Num lapso de consciência, Yugyeom desceu o olhar para a própria calça de moletom, deparando-se com uma ostensiva barraca armada. O fato de não estar usando cueca também não ajudava muito. Normalmente, não se importaria tanto com isso, uma vez que era perfeitamente normal para um homem acordar naquele estado — especialmente garotos carentes que, com certa frequência, tinham sonhos molhados com seus hyungs. Não deveria ser tão constrangedor, se não fosse exatamente  _ este _ hyung escondendo o sorriso atrás de dedos longos e afilados e encarando-o de maneira tão incisiva.

— Hyung — disse Yugyeom, reunindo toda sua cara de pau. — Não olha assim, ou ele vai ficar vaidoso… 

Era como Yugyeom disfarçava seus embaraços, fazendo piada das próprias desgraças. Afinal, havia jeito melhor de sair de uma situação ridícula do que com bom humor? Com sorte, Jaebeom levaria a coisa na esportiva. Ou não, quem poderia saber.

Parecendo não se surpreender com a resposta do mais novo, Jaebeom soprou uma risada nasal e desviou sua atenção para a fruteira disposta sobre a bancada da cozinha.

— Desde que ele não fique tão mal acostumado… — zombou.

Yugyeom observou atentamente enquanto ele escolhia, sem a menor pressa, a maçã mais vermelha e a levava até os lábios para uma generosa mordida. Talvez tivesse perdido mais tempo do que o necessário assistindo-o mastigar a fruta — como a língua capturava resquícios do suco nos lábios, deixando-os deliciosamente molhados, e como o pomo de Adão se movia ao engolir. Poxa, ficava triste só de ver.

Teve certeza de que o pau  _ pulsou _ nas calças apenas diante daquela cena. E ali foi o seu sinal de alerta para pensar em qualquer outra coisa que pudesse aplacar aquele maldito fogo, antes que acabasse se colocando numa situação da qual não poderia se safar com uma piadinha sacana.

Se ainda tinha dúvidas do quanto estava fodido, naquele momento Yugyeom teve sua confirmação. Ele só queria que fosse do jeito bom.

✕

Apesar de ser uma tentação quase que constante, a convivência com Jaebeom não era lá das mais difíceis; pelo menos, não tanto em comparação ao convívio com os outros cinco rapazes com quem dividia a casa. Depois de quase um ano morando sob o mesmo teto, era de se esperar que fossem no mínimo amigos, mas na verdade era um tanto complicado classificar o grau da relação entre eles.

Ultimamente, Yugyeom vinha pensando nisso com considerável frequência — decerto, bem mais do que ele gostaria. Era engraçado pensar que, dentro de dez meses, morar com alguém pudesse impor um nível tão alto de intimidade entre duas pessoas e ao mesmo tempo ainda não conhecer quase nada uma sobre a outra.

Em uma daquelas noites em que o sono demora a chegar, Yugyeom tentou listar algumas das coisas que ele conhecia a respeito de Jaebeom: sabia que ele gostava de cantar e que era bom nisso, mas ainda era difícil determinar seu gosto musical; sabia que ele tinha algum tipo de interesse por fotografia, mas não fazia ideia até que ponto tal interesse se estendia; sabia que ele estava no sétimo período de Medicina Veterinária, que tinha uma paixão especial por gatos e também sabia que… bem, Jaebeom tinha pau pequeno.

Aquela última informação conseguira ao acaso, quando sem querer entreouvira a conversa de duas garotas no bandejão. Reconhecia algumas delas, embora apenas de longe, e não fora sua intenção bisbilhotar, mas não pudera deixar de prestar atenção ao ouvir o nome de seu hyung sendo mencionado.

— Eu juro, foi a melhor transa da minha vida! — disse Jung Wheein, do curso de Biomedicina, de um jeito quase sonhador.

— Soube que ele ficou com a Sana, aquela intercambista japonesa da minha classe de Obstetrícia, no ano passado — comentou a outra moça do pequeno grupo, Hyejin, que se inclinou na direção das amigas de um jeito exageradamente conspiratório, levando as demais moças a atentarem os ouvidos em expectativa, assim como Yugyeom o fez, muito disfarçadamente. — Ela disse que ele tem pau pequeno.

Todas as outras voltaram seus olhares para Wheein, em busca de uma confirmação, enquanto Yugyeom inconscientemente se encolhia no próprio assento, como se tentasse se esconder apesar de todo seu tamanho.

— Okay, eu admito, é verdade que ele não é exatamente  _ bem dotado _ , mas isso não é tão importante assim, certo? — Wheein se empertigou, confiante nas próprias palavras. — Vocês sabem quantos caras já chuparam a minha boceta? Um! E foi o Jaebeom. Ele me fez gozar três vezes em uma foda casual, além de ter sido extremamente gentil comigo o tempo inteiro. Se eu encontrar com ele em alguma dessas festinhas pelo campus e ele topar, com certeza daria pra ele de novo… 

Durante semanas, aquilo não saiu de sua cabeça. Yugyeom nunca se considerou um amante exigente, muito pelo contrário, aprendeu desde cedo a zelar pelo prazer de suas parceiras e parceiros e gostava de se dedicar na hora do sexo. Ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de pensar nas implicações daquilo — não que ele tivesse grandes chances, de toda forma.

Como sempre acabava fazendo quando algo ocupava demais os seus pensamentos, conversou com o melhor amigo a respeito, em busca de algum tipo de consolo.

— Se quer minha opinião, é como eu sempre digo: “se for maior que quinze centímetros, é só amizade” — disse Bambam.

Aquilo não ajudou muito, a bem da verdade, mas àquela altura Yugyeom já estava começando a se sentir como um caso perdido, e a conclusão à qual chegou foi até bem simples: o jeito seria experimentar. Aliás, aquela garota havia mesmo dado um  _ feedback _ bastante positivo, então talvez estivesse certa a pessoa que disse que não adianta ter o melhor brinquedo se não souber como brincar.

✕

Nos fins de semestre, as festinhas se espalhavam de forma endêmica. Encontrar motivos para não ir a uma delas era quase tão fácil quanto a via contrária, mas de qualquer jeito todo mundo acabava indo. Não seria diferente com Yugyeom, um reles mortal que desejava se esquecer um pouquinho dos prazos de entrega dos trabalhos e das provas finais em troca de merecida diversão. A calourada das Ciências Biológicas lhe serviria bem para aquele propósito, pois, afinal, ele ainda era jovem e tinha energia de sobra para desperdiçar em casa. Além disso, Yugyeom estava subindo pelas paredes de tanto tesão.

Depois de se submeter a semanas de tortura constante pensando em possíveis maneiras de transar na república sem ser pego, e em tamanhos de paus, Yugyeom temia acabar sentando no primeiro coitado que se voluntariasse para a função. Pelo menos enquanto se mantivesse sóbrio, ainda teria sua dignidade.

Portanto, lá estava ele, sendo envolvido pela familiaridade do ambiente, sentindo no peito o retumbar das batidas mais graves e percorrendo os olhos através do local em busca de algum rostinho minimamente conhecido, ainda que mal pudesse enxergar um palmo diante de si no meio de toda aquela névoa artificial e luzes coloridas. Sem perder tempo, Yugyeom dançou, servindo-se de todas as bebidas que lhe foram servidas em copos de plástico vermelho e se esfregando em corpos desconhecidos sem se importar muito com o que estava fazendo.

Até que não demorou tanto quanto achou que demoraria a encontrar Bambam, este que estava arrasando no centro da pista de dança ao lado de uma amiga de seu curso, Lalisa, da Publicidade. Yugyeom teria se juntado a eles alegremente se não fosse pelo par de mãos fortes o agarrando pela cintura. Sentiu a rigidez de um corpo grande atrás do seu apenas poucos segundos antes de se virar e se deparar com o sorriso adorável de ninguém menos que Jeon Jeongguk.

— Ei! O que um garoto de Exatas faz na calourada de Biológicas? — Yugyeom perguntou, com o riso solto por conta do álcool e quase precisando gritar para se fazer ouvir acima da música alta.

— O mesmo que você, garoto de Humanas — respondeu ele, aproximando o rosto o suficiente para que sua respiração quente arrepiasse toda a extensão da pele sensível abaixo da orelha de Yugyeom.

Jeongguk havia sido uma das primeiras pessoas que Yugyeom conhecera quando entrou para a faculdade, durante os trotes de seus respectivos cursos, os quais criativamente resolveram estimular o espírito de competitividade entre os departamentos de Exatas e Humanas. Era de se esperar que pouca coisa boa resultasse dali, mas felizmente Yugyeom poderia dizer que sua amizade com o rapaz viera na contramão das expectativas, juntamente com algumas boas lembranças carregadas de vergonha alheia. Jeongguk também fora o primeiro homem com quem Yugyeom transou. Bons tempos, aqueles.

— Dança comigo — disse Jeongguk, puxando-o para ainda mais perto, um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios bonitos e um olhar atrevido que não ocultava em nada suas pretensões.

Yugyeom não se atreveu a recusar o convite, deixando-se levar pelo momento. Beberam juntos, entre uma e outra música, até que estivessem ambos consideravelmente altos e desinibidos. Seus movimentos se tornaram gradualmente mais ousados e sensuais, de forma que Yugyeom não tardou para sentir a pele queimar de maneira conhecida, rendendo-se aos toques firmes e cheios de propósito, aos lábios exploratórios passeando pela extensão de seu pescoço e cada movimento fluido de quadril em que as pélvis roçavam de um jeito deliciosamente torturante. Yugyeom quis gemer, fechando os olhos e se entregando ao fluxo intenso de sensações.

Quando tornou a abri-los, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar um par de olhos ferinos queimando diretamente sobre si. Desta vez, Yugyeom gemeu de verdade, sem conseguir se conter, e se sentiu agradecido ao que o som vergonhoso foi facilmente engolido pela música alta que preenchia o ambiente. Lim Jaebeom, a própria encarnação de todos os seus desejos, estava bem ali, a apenas alguns metros, com seu cabelo comprido emoldurando o rosto bonito, piercings cintilando sob as luzes vibrantes e dando às feições suaves um sutil ar de rebeldia. Um pecado, realmente. Ele estava envolvido em uma dança descontraída com uma moça enquanto equilibrava um copo de cerveja em uma das mãos e… bem, devorava Yugyeom com o olhar. Pelo menos, era assim que o rapaz se sentia e não podia negar que apreciava a atenção.

Honestamente, desde que chegou tivera a secreta esperança de encontrar ali seu hyung, mas quais seriam as chances num ambiente tão lotado quanto aquele? Além do mais, não era como se a realidade fosse mudar magicamente e de repente Jaebeom consideraria uma boa ideia dedicar a Yugyeom, o garoto mais novo com quem compartilhava moradia na república, a atenção que este desejava. Portanto, com a dose certa de coragem líquida ainda correndo em suas veias e um tesão que não falhava em tornar a experiência ainda mais interessante, Yugyeom decidiu se contentar com o que tinha. Olhou de volta, sem qualquer reserva, enquanto dançava sensualmente e se deixava conduzir pelas mãos hábeis de Jeongguk.

Foi fácil imaginar que era Jaebeom ali, abraçando-o por trás, deslizando as mãos por seu tronco, afundando os dedos com força em seu quadril, esfregando os lábios preguiçosamente por cada pedaço de pele que podia alcançar e despertando nele toda sorte de sensações gostosas. Porra, como ele desejava que fosse Jaebeom lhe tocando daquela forma. Não que Jeongguk fosse qualquer coisa a ser desperdiçada, de jeito nenhum, mas naquele momento Yugyeom percebeu o quanto o mais velho havia realmente monopolizado cada pedacinho de sua atração, despertando em si um tipo bem particular de desejo, combinando curiosidade e a aventura de algo promissoramente inalcançável.

Sem a menor vergonha na cara, Yugyeom se dedicou a provocar, como se para mostrar ao outro com seu corpo todas as coisas indecentes que se passavam por sua cabeça. Queria mostrá-lo da única maneira que podia o que ele estava perdendo. Sorriu, todo atrevido, e piscou um dos olhos para Jaebeom antes de virar o corpo na direção de Jeongguk e lhe roubar um beijo quente, repleto de línguas e dentes. Àquela altura, Yugyeom estava ardendo como o inferno, sensível e cheio de tesão. Por um momento, chegou a esquecer-se que estava provocando Jaebeom e simplesmente se deixou levar até que lhe faltasse fôlego.

Ao que se separaram, reparou que Jaebeom não mais estava lá, ou em qualquer lugar à vista. Sentiu-se um tanto decepcionado até ter a voz gostosa de Jeongguk tomando seus sentidos.

— Está a fim de sair daqui?

Trocando com ele um olhar breve, mas cheio de promessas, Yugyeom não poderia recusar nem que um prédio desabasse sobre sua cabeça.

✕

Naquela mesma noite, Yugyeom entrou em casa aos tropeços e com um sorriso débil no rosto; só deu conta de tirar os sapatos e as meias, deixando para trás um rastro que decerto lhe renderia uma bronca de Jinyoung no dia seguinte, mas não conseguiu se importar com isso agora. Sentia o corpo leve e a mente ainda um tanto aérea, o que ele atribuía mais às mãos milagrosas de Jeongguk que aos efeitos alcoólicos remanescentes em seu sistema.

Havia algo de satisfatório na dorzinha característica nos joelhos e no gostinho artificial do lubrificante de uva do preservativo, que lentamente desbotava na ponta da língua após ter sua boca fodida pelo garoto de Exatas. O maxilar também protestava, pois verdade seja dita, Jeongguk era bem dotado. Apesar da comparação óbvia com seu próprio membro — que não era de se jogar fora —, só chegou àquela conclusão depois de se envolver com outros rapazes e perceber que todo desconforto passado em sua primeira vez poderia ter sido mais facilmente amenizado. Não que Yugyeom estivesse reclamando, jamais, pois Jeongguk era um parceiro extremamente atencioso e dedicou-se ao máximo desde o primeiro momento para que cada experiência fosse tão mutuamente prazerosa quanto as circunstâncias permitiam. Mas, bem, era exatamente essa a questão: existia um um limite tênue para as coisas que podiam ser feitas no calor do momento em uma festinha universitária. Foder com um cara bem dotado em um banheiro apertado, infelizmente, ultrapassa esse limite, o que os levava a restringir toda a brincadeira a uma pequena e bem intencionada troca de boquetes.

Foi divertido, claro, quanto a isso Yugyeom não podia contradizer, mas ainda assim… Queria tanto transar que àquela altura começava a sentir pena de si mesmo. Desejava um pouco mais de emoção, adrenalina, colecionar algumas marcas no corpo e sentir um pau entrando gostoso em si de um jeito que lhe deixasse de pernas bambas, enfim, qualquer coisa que servisse de lembrete pelo resto da semana. Pensar em tudo isso apenas tornava sua situação ainda mais vergonhosa. Fazer o quê.

Guiando-se pelas paredes no escuro, xingou a si mesmo mentalmente por ter bebido tanto depois de sua farrinha com Jeongguk, pois estava claro que seria impossível evitar a ressaca no dia seguinte. Grunhiu e tentou se concentrar na simples tarefa de andar em linha reta e chegar até a cozinha, na ingênua esperança de que um pouco de água pudesse amenizar o estrago que havia feito.

Sentiu-se zonzo de repente e resolveu se escorar um pouco para respirar fundo e recobrar os sentidos. A boa notícia era que ele conseguiu chegar na metade do caminho. A má notícia era que ainda faltava a outra metade. Seu estado era tão patético que Yugyeom sentiu vontade de rir. E de chorar. As duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Quando se deu conta, estava sentado no meio do corredor, com os joelhos dobrados e os braços apoiados sobre eles, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos numa tentativa vã de fazer a cabeça parar de rodar.

— Yug, levanta. Você não pode ficar aí. — A voz não passava de um sussurro contra o silêncio absoluto do interior da casa, mas ecoou através dos ouvidos de Yugyeom como um estrondo que fez seu coração disparar.

Não precisava olhar para saber quem era, mas o fez assim mesmo. No segundo seguinte, desejou não ter feito, pois o movimento brusco fez sua cabeça girar ainda mais que antes, causando-lhe uma onda de vertigem. Choramingou, apertando as pálpebras outra vez. Céus, aquilo não tinha como ficar pior.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta, tinha um copo de vidro com água sendo gentilmente pressionado contra os seus lábios. Sem ter condições de recusar qualquer coisa naquele momento, agiu mecanicamente e deixou que o líquido gelado o refrescasse por dentro e recuperasse gradativamente um pouco de sua lucidez.

— Consegue se levantar? — Perguntou Jaebeom assim que o copo ficou vazio.

— Hyung… — Yugyeom praticamente gemeu, todo manhoso, sem nem saber ao certo o porquê.

Mãos se fecharam ao redor de seus braços, puxando-o para cima. Uma vez de pé, piscou lentamente até sua visão conseguir se ajustar à baixa iluminação do ambiente e registrar o singelo fato de que, puta merda, Jaebeom conseguia ser ainda mais gostoso às três da madrugada. E ele estava sorrindo. Porra.

— Você quer tomar um banho?

Sendo sincero, Yugyeom não compreendeu muito bem o que ele havia perguntado, distraído com as pintinhas gêmeas que Jaebeom tinha logo abaixo da sobrancelha esquerda. Percebeu também que não havia qualquer traço de maquiagem em seu rosto, assim como nenhum piercing adornava suas feições. Diante dele estava apenas Jaebeom, lindo, natural e sóbrio.

— Eu tô legal — conseguiu responder, mesmo sem ter plena certeza de qual havia sido a pergunta. Passou a língua nos lábios de repente muito secos, apesar de ter acabado de beber água. — Não precisa bancar a babá comigo, hyung.

Pegando-o completamente desprevenido, Jaebeom riu, um riso gostoso que Yugyeom sentiu vibrar através de seu corpo de um jeito engraçado.

— Não banque você o orgulhoso comigo, garoto — retrucou, com o rosto tão próximo do seu que foi possível sentir o hálito fresco da pasta de dente dele. — Ou você está pretendendo subir essas escadas sozinho?

Quanto a isso, Yugyeom não tinha como argumentar. Se tentasse subir as escadas para chegar ao próprio quarto, certamente estaria se arriscando a quebrar o pescoço. Talvez, se Jaebeom não tivesse chegado, acabasse tendo que passar a noite no sofá, apenas para ser feito chacota pelo restante dos rapazes no dia seguinte. Seria um desastre de qualquer maneira, portanto, o jeito seria abandonar o resto de dignidade que ainda sobrava.

Parecendo perceber a expressão resignada no rosto do rapaz, Jaebeom sorriu novamente e passou um braço do mais novo por cima do próprio ombro para ajudá-lo a subir. Quanto a Yugyeom, ele simplesmente se deixou levar, um pé após o outro degraus acima, tentando não entrar em pânico por conta da proximidade. A cabeça já não rodava tanto, mas sua respiração se tornou intensa e ele se sentia extremamente consciente do braço ao redor de sua cintura lhe dando apoio, do corpo esguio tocando toda a lateral do seu de um jeito que ele só pudera imaginar em suas fantasias. Jaebeom era quente.

Ao que finalmente chegaram lá em cima, Yugyeom se sentiu quase triste ao pensar que teria que abandonar todo aquele contato. Não queria ir para o quarto e ficar sozinho de novo, mesmo sabendo que apagaria no segundo em que seu corpo tombasse sobre o colchão. No entanto, surpreendeu-se quando viu que Jaebeom o guiava na direção do banheiro. O corpo ficou rígido de repente.

— Hyung. — Yugyeom estacou, mas Jaebeom pressionou um pouco, incentivando-o a continuar andando. — Eu não quero tomar banho gelado. Já disse que eu tô bem.

Por mais que a ideia de um banho fosse tentadora — Yugyeom odiava sentir o corpo grudando de suor e tinha plena consciência de que estava fedendo a bebida e fumaça de cigarro —, ele tinha pavor de banhos gelados. 

— Não vou te dar banho gelado, Yug — respondeu, enquanto os conduzia para dentro do banheiro, sem se importar em trancar a porta. — Você está bêbado, a água fria só faria mal a você, então não precisa se preocupar.

O espaço apertado do banheiro parecia ainda menor com os dois lá dentro. Yugyeom não se lembrava de ter essa percepção ao dividir o espaço com Bambam, por exemplo.

— Consegue se despir sozinho?

Somente quando o outro se desvencilhou de si, Yugyeom registrou o que ele havia dito e sentiu uma onda de pânico percorrer seu corpo. Jaebeom não estava brincando quando dissera que lhe  _ daria um banho _ ? Olhou para si mesmo e se esforçou para fazer o cérebro funcionar corretamente.

Apesar de não ter um corpo escultural como outros de seus hyungs com quem dividia a casa, Yugyeom não era exatamente tímido. Na verdade, tinha cara de pau suficiente para reflorestar uma mata inteira na maior parte do tempo, mas a situação toda era muito inusitada. Seria simples apenas seguir o fluxo das coisas e simplesmente fingir demência depois, tendo seu atual estado alcoolizado como respaldo na hora de prestar contas pelos vexames; no entanto, não queria parecer um idiota na frente de Jaebeom. Pelo menos, não mais do que provavelmente já parecia.

Manteve isso em mente ao segurar a barra da camisa e lentamente puxá-la para cima. Esperou ouvir algum tipo de comentário a respeito de suas tatuagens, mas não houve nada. Tentou não se sentir tão decepcionado por isso. Largando a peça no chão ao lado de seus pés, olhou na direção de Jaebeom, apenas para descobrir que aquela fora a pior coisa que ele poderia ter feito. Sentiu-se imediatamente transportado para o fatídico momento em que os olhares se encontraram na festa e estremeceu, a temperatura fria do ambiente o fazendo perceber o quanto se sentia quente sob a pele. Livre de toda coragem insana que tivera naquele momento, Yugyeom agora se sentia exposto e um tanto vulnerável à intensidade daquele olhar.

Sem saber ao certo como agir, deixou que seus dedos se atrapalhassem um pouco na tarefa de desabotoar a calça, consciente a todo o tempo da forma como Jaebeom acompanhava cada mínimo movimento e desejou ter mais coordenação sobre os próprios atos para, assim como fizera na festa, tornar aquilo um pouquinho mais interessante. Contentou-se, porém, em fazer apenas o que estava ao seu alcance sem precisar correr o risco de se colocar em uma situação irreversivelmente embaraçosa.

Com movimentos mecânicos, deslizou a calça para baixo, com um pouco de dificuldade a princípio, pois o tecido grosso era especialmente apertado nas coxas. A cada vez que os olhares se esbarravam, Yugyeom se pegava imaginando como seria se o outro subitamente se aproximasse e acabasse de vez com toda aquela tensão, uma vez que ele mesmo não se atreveria a fazê-lo. Apesar dos olhares intensos, Jaebeom não havia feito ou dito nada nem remotamente sexual, mas apenas sido respeitoso e gentil. O pensamento era conflitante e ele ainda travava uma batalha interna quando enfim se livrou da última peça que faltava e flagrou o momento exato em que uma língua rosada deslizou preguiçosamente sobre os lábios que vinham protagonizando todos os seus sonhos eróticos.

Precisou morder o próprio lábio para conter um som vergonhoso e prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, na tentativa de controlar o fluxo sanguíneo que de repente começou a rumar para baixo. Aquela era uma oportunidade única e Yugyeom não podia se dar ao luxo de desperdiçá-la, assustando seu hyung com uma ereção potente, parecendo um adolescente descontrolado — mesmo que fosse exatamente assim que ele se sentisse na presença do outro.

— Vou ligar o chuveiro — declarou Jaebeom, a voz soando mais grave e rouca do que Yugyeom se lembrava e um leve rubor colorindo sua face.

Apesar disso, não havia nada em sua expressão que denunciasse que Jaebeom estivesse se sentindo afetado, além da impressão que Yugyeom tinha de que ele evitava olhar em sua direção enquanto experimentava a temperatura da água, certificando-se que não estava fria ou quente demais. Seu hyung era tão atencioso que Yugyeom quis chorar novamente. Por que ele tinha que ser tão fodidamente perfeito em tudo?

Ao sinal de Jaebeom, indicando que a água estava na temperatura ideal, Yugyeom fez um esforço descomunal para se mover e controlar os próprios impulsos. Foi especialmente difícil passar por ele naquele espaço tão apertado, podendo sentir o calor do corpo tão próximo do seu, mesmo que por apenas um mísero segundo. Tentou não se sentir tão decepcionado ao perceber a forma deliberada como de fato o mais velho evitava encarar áreas específicas de seu corpo, ciente de que ele estava sendo apenas respeitoso. Normalmente, Yugyeom apreciaria isso — o único problema era que ele não queria que Jaebeom fosse respeitoso  _ agora _ .

Deixou que a água quente corresse por sua pele e conteve um gemido de apreciação, podendo relaxar pela primeira vez desde que toda aquela tortura havia começado. O alívio não durou muito, no entanto, pois Yugyeom permanecia perfeitamente ciente de que Jaebeom estava logo atrás de si. Podia sentir o olhar dele queimando às suas costas, provavelmente da mesma maneira como fizera naquela festa. Num ímpeto de coragem — ou talvez de loucura —, Yugyeom virou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para poder encará-lo por sobre o ombro.

Jaebeom era lindo. Provavelmente o homem mais lindo em quem tivera o prazer de pousar seus olhos. Precisou respirar fundo, mordendo o lábio com força para prender o ar nos pulmões durante alguns instantes, como se aquilo pudesse de algum jeito retardar o inevitável. A água e o vapor do ambiente tornavam tudo ainda mais indescritivelmente intenso e Yugyeom jamais saberia explicar como conseguiu sustentar aquele olhar por tantos segundos. Ele apenas não podia desviar os olhos da figura esguia que o observava com atenção, um brilho quase predatório parcamente escondido atrás daqueles olhos escuros.

Yugyeom sinceramente considerou a possibilidade de propor alguma coisa ousada, talvez pedir que ele passasse shampoo em seu cabelo ou ensaboasse suas costas, qualquer coisa que levasse o mais velho a tocar seu corpo, que fizesse retornar aquela sensação gostosa que somente a proximidade poderia proporcionar. No entanto, parecendo ter voltado à clareza de seu juízo, Jaebeom foi mais rápido.

— Vou te esperar lá fora — murmurou de forma pouco convincente, porém não hesitando ao escapulir para fora do confinamento do banheiro, deixando Yugyeom para trás, a sós com seus pensamentos impuros.

.

Quando os raios de sol começavam a ferir seus olhos, Yugyeom sabia que era hora de acordar. Naquela manhã, porém, era a única coisa que ele não queria fazer. Abrir os olhos significava experimentar uma dor excruciante que o faria jurar diante de todas as entidades existentes que nunca mais ingeriria uma gota de álcool pelo resto de sua vida, apenas para quebrar a promessa na primeira oportunidade que surgisse.

Resmungou, tentando inconscientemente esconder o rosto e fingir que não tinha obrigações a cumprir, sentindo a cabeça latejar como um lembrete nada sutil de que ele era mesmo um caso perdido. Ainda naquela névoa entre o sono e a consciência, Yugyeom puxou o lençol até a altura do rosto, numa tentativa quase desesperada de se livrar da claridade que invadia sua visão mesmo através das pálpebras, tornando tudo vermelho ao invés da confortável e indolor escuridão habitual. Até alguém puxar o lençol de volta.

Seu corpo inteiro se enrijeceu. Abriu os olhos tão rapidamente, num lapso de consciência, que foi forçado a fechá-los logo em seguida, reprimindo um grunhido de dor. Controlando a própria respiração, levou apenas alguns segundos para perceber a presença de um corpo atrás de si. Engoliu em seco, sentindo-se ainda muito tenso enquanto a mente trabalhava furiosamente mesmo nas péssimas condições em que se encontrava para tentar reorganizar as últimas lembranças da noite passada.

Foi tomado por uma onda de vergonha ao que teve a mente inundada com memórias soltas de quando chegou da festa num estado lastimável, ao ponto de precisar de ajuda para beber água, subir as escadas… Cada lembrança era como uma pedra atirada na cruz. Yugyeom quis morrer ali mesmo para não precisar encarar Jaebeom depois de ter saído daquele bendito banho e praticamente  _ implorado _ para que ele dormisse consigo porque não queria ficar sozinho. Céus. Será que tinha como aquilo ficar pior?

Quando sentiu um braço passar ao redor de sua cintura, teve sua resposta. Antes que pudesse recuperar o fôlego, registrou uma mão espalmada sobre sua barriga, aplicando pressão suficiente até suas costas colidirem contra a rigidez de um peitoral quente. Mordeu o lábio, sentindo o calor daquele corpo se alastrar por todo canto. Por um momento, esperou que o outro fizesse mais alguma coisa, mas quando ele não o fez arriscou espiar por cima do ombro até perceber que Jaebeom ainda dormia.

Deslizou uma mão pelos cabelos, em total desamparo. Talvez ele fosse o ser mais sortudo do mundo? Ou o mais azarado? Certamente, uma coisa ou outra, ele só não sabia qual ainda. A cabeça doía e o corpo inteiro protestava de maneira conhecida; a parte sã que ainda residia em si lhe dizia que ele precisava se levantar, nem que fosse para beber um pouco d’água e tomar um analgésico, mas não teve coragem.

Porém, quem poderia culpá-lo? Quanto mais a percepção de que era Jaebeom ali em sua cama, dormindo com ele de conchinha, mais Yugyeom se convencia de que estava perdendo sua sanidade. Fechou os olhos novamente, permitindo-se relaxar sob o calor daquele abraço e desejando gravar cada segundo na memória como uma forma de compensar toda vergonha que havia passado na noite anterior. Perguntou-se qual seria a reação do outro quando acordasse. Temeu que Jaebeom se assustasse, apesar de se lembrar vagamente de não ter tido tanta dificuldade assim em convencê-lo a passar a noite consigo. De toda forma, estava rezando para que aquele momento tão estranhamente íntimo não acabasse.

A respiração de Jaebeom era lenta e ritmada contra a região sensível de sua nuca. Remexeu-se, mesmo sabendo que não deveria se mover tanto e correr o risco de acordá-lo ou causar algum desconforto, mas não pôde evitar. Uma onda de arrepios lhe percorreu toda a espinha quando Jaebeom, ainda em seu sono, o puxou para mais perto. Os corpos estavam tão colados quanto possível, o que fez com que o pobre coraçãozinho de Yugyeom martelasse com força no peito. Por um instante, ele até mesmo se esqueceu de que estava sofrendo ainda os efeitos da ressaca, concentrando-se apenas na sensação memorável de cada pedaço de pele em contato com a de seu hyung.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, arriscou pressionar-se um pouquinho mais contra ele, em busca daquele contato que tanto desejava. O novo ângulo lhe permitiu sentir a ereção óbvia que o outro tinha nas calças, o que aguçou sua curiosidade. De fato, não era o tipo de volume com o qual poderia comparar, mas que definitivamente estava ali. Arfou em silêncio quando sentiu uma lenta movimentação de quadril contra o seu traseiro e foi quase instintivo empurrar-se novamente, apenas para ver se despertaria alguma nova reação no outro.

Dedos se afundaram na carne de seu quadril e Yugyeom mordeu o lábio com força para reprimir um gemido. Arrepiou-se ao que a frequência da respiração de Jaebeom contra sua nuca aumentou, deixando-o ainda mais consciente do quanto estavam próximos e do que estavam fazendo. Reprimiu o impulso de olhar por cima do ombro e confirmar a suspeita de que o outro havia finalmente acordado; pensar que Jaebeom pudesse estar de fato retribuindo seus estímulos ainda parecia um tanto surreal para sua mente habituada às incontáveis fantasias. No fim das contas, acabou não precisando confirmar nada, pois Jaebeom intensificou o aperto de seus dedos, como se para manter Yugyeom no lugar, e ondulou o quadril novamente.

Desta vez, foi impossível para o mais novo suprimir o som de prazer que escapou de seus lábios. Rebolou uma vez, lentamente, perdido naquela névoa de tesão que o intoxicava, em busca de fricção. O ato arrancou de Jaebeom um ruído soprado contra sua orelha, fazendo sua pele esquentar ainda mais. Porra.

— Garoto, você não cansa de me provocar? — A voz grave e ainda rouca de sono sussurrou contra a base de sua orelha, arrancando-lhe uma onda intensa de arrepios. Seu quadril ainda se movia, agora com mais precisão, simulando estocadas lentas e igualmente provocantes, e não demorou muito para que Yugyeom se tornasse uma pequena bagunça de gemidos manhosos. — Você é gostoso demais para o seu próprio bem, sabia disso?

— Hyung… Por favor — Yugyeom sequer sabia pelo que estava implorando. Ele apenas se sentia tão rendido e carente. Àquela altura estava disposto a receber qualquer coisa que seu hyung quisesse lhe dar.

Jaebeom grunhiu outra vez antes de lábios quentes se fecharem em um ponto especialmente sensível de seu pescoço. O estalo molhado pareceu soar muito mais alto no silêncio absoluto do quarto, enquanto dentes mordiscavam e exploravam toda aquela região, viajando da base da orelha através de toda a extensão da curvatura até a nuca, respiração quente contra a pele molhada de saliva. Yugyeom podia sentir a própria frequência cardíaca aumentar consideravelmente a cada segundo, podendo também ouvir sua pulsação como um zumbido em sua cabeça enquanto seu sangue rumava para baixo e se acumulava de um jeito quase doloroso em seu baixo ventre. Ele queria muito ser tocado, desesperadamente, e queria agora.

— Por favor, hyung — implorou novamente em um choramingo.

— O que você quer, hm? Fala pro hyung. — A mão que o segurava pelo quadril migrou em direção a sua virilha, espalmando seu membro que àquela altura pulsava dolorosamente na constrição de suas roupas. Um gemido mais alto escapou de seus lábios sob aquele ínfimo contato. Jaebeom estava brincando consigo.

Yugyeom queria dizer com todas as letras, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi arfar e se contorcer, perdido na sensação daqueles lábios que abusavam de seu pescoço impiedosamente. Lembrou-se de cada história que ouvira sobre as habilidades de Jaebeom na cama e se perguntou se finalmente teria a chance de experimentar ele mesmo, de sentir na pele como seu hyung poderia ser bom consigo. Forçou-se para trás novamente, como se o gesto pudesse compensar a falta de resposta e deixar evidente o tamanho de seu desespero para ser tocado. 

Ouviu com clareza quando Jaebeom riu, o som gostoso vibrando às suas costas.

— Tão impaciente. — Mais um movimento de quadril e Yugyeom se sentiu prestes a ver estrelas. O pau repuxava violentamente e vertia uma quantidade vergonhosa de pré-porra, já podendo sentir a cueca toda melada. — Ah, garoto, eu juro que tentei resistir. Juro que tentei ser um bom hyung, mas você… — Dedos firmes pressionaram ao redor de seu membro, por cima da calça de moletom, e Yugyeom estremeceu inteirinho sob o estímulo. — O que espera conseguir com isso?

— Me toca, hyung, por favor — implorou em meio aos ofegos sôfregos que escapavam de seus lábios, remexendo-se inquieto sob a prisão de calor que era o corpo de Jaebeom o envolvendo, o peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo intenso. — Eu preciso… por favor, hyung, por favor…

Sentiu-se à beira da própria ruína quando Jaebeom soltou um grunhido grave, um som animalesco que quase se assemelhava a um rosnado, e ele subiu a mão apenas o suficiente para esgueirá-la sinuosamente por baixo de sua camisa, o contato entre as peles causando uma reação imediata. Prendendo o lábio entre os dentes, tentou ser um bom menino e esperar pacientemente pelo que viria a seguir, por mais que seu corpo vibrasse em antecipação. A mente já estava completamente nublada pelo tesão quando Jaebeom finalmente rompeu a barreira do cós de seu moletom, deslizando os dedos afilados pelo elástico da cueca, mas sem libertar seu membro daquele aperto doloroso.

Teve sua boca coberta pela mão livre do outro, a qual abafou o gemido alto que Yugyeom jamais teria sido capaz de conter quando Jaebeom agarrou seu membro e estocou com precisão. O tesão era tanto que Yugyeom poderia se tornar religioso apenas sob o contato daquela mão. Tinha plena consciência de que estava perdendo sua sanidade por causa de uma simples punheta e sequer tinha forças para se envergonhar disso. Porra.

— Quantas vezes eu me perguntei se estava interpretando mal todos aqueles sinais — Jaebeom sussurrou mais uma vez contra sua orelha, a respiração pesada fazendo cócegas em sua pele enquanto a mão habilidosa trabalhava incessantemente em seu membro teso, mantendo um ritmo constante com uma pegada firme, porém torturantemente lento. — Mas aqui está você, todo entregue pra mim… Yugyeom, você faz alguma ideia do estrago que você tem feito na minha cabeça?

Com o polegar, Jaebeom pressionou de leve sobre a fenda que ainda vertia uma quantidade abundante de pré-gozo, espalhando a substância viscosa sobre a pele aveludada e sensível da cabecinha. Yugyeom sentiu um grito rasgando sua garganta, mas o som permaneceu abafado pela mão de Jaebeom que cobria sua boca, mantendo tudo o que faziam na confidência daquelas quatro paredes. Completamente desamparado, Yugyeom continuou se pressionando para trás, desejando sentir mais de seu hyung. Ambos ainda estavam vestidos e Jaebeom não fez qualquer menção de mudar aquele quadro, o que tornava tudo ainda mais desesperador.

— Porra, como você é sensível — falou ao pé de sua orelha antes de mordiscar o lóbulo sensível e distribuir uma sequência de beijos de boca aberta por todo seu pescoço e início do ombro. Gemendo sem qualquer pudor sob as ministrações de Jaebeom, o mais novo passou a estocar contra a mão dele, buscando cegamente pela libertação que lhe era deliberadamente negada. Ele se sentia como se estivesse se equilibrando na borda de um precipício, ansiando pela sensação da queda, pois sabia que seu hyung estaria lá para ampará-lo. — Hm… tão gostoso. Não se preocupe bebê, o hyung está aqui agora para cuidar de você. É isso que você quer, não é?

O ritmo da mão de Jaebeom desacelerou de repente, arrancando de Yugyeom um choramingo. Somente quando os dedos dele se afastaram de seus lábios, permitindo-o puxar grandes lufadas de ar pela boca, ainda muito ofegante, Yugyeom percebeu que o mais velho esperava por uma resposta verbal.

— Me fode, hyung — soltou em um sopro quase inaudível, movendo o quadril em um pedido silencioso para que o outro retomasse o ritmo anterior da massagem que ainda fazia em seu membro. — Por favor, isso é tudo o que eu quero. Venho desejando isso há tanto tempo…

Em vez de dizer qualquer coisa, Jaebeom o segurou pelo queixo e virou seu rosto até que os olhares se encontrassem. Yugyeom perdeu completamente a noção do tempo enquanto esteve refém daqueles olhos castanhos e intensos, que pareciam queimá-lo por dentro. Admirou cada pequeno detalhe do rosto dele, tão de perto que parecia um sonho — a linha do nariz afilado, o desenho dos lábios, a fina camada de suor que cobria suas faces coradas, as pintinhas gêmeas logo abaixo da sobrancelha. Céus, como ele era perfeito.

Foi natural fechar os olhos quando Jaebeom se inclinou para beijá-lo na boca, como se aquilo fosse tudo o que faltava para quebrar a ilusão e trazê-lo de volta à realidade, a prova que ele precisava para saber que aquela não era mais uma de suas incontáveis fantasias molhadas. Gemeu entre o beijo, sem a menor reserva e estremeceu ao perceber que seus sons o incentivavam, pela forma como a língua morna lambia seus lábios e invadia sua boca como se a reivindicasse.

Àquela altura, Yugyeom não tinha dúvidas sobre o quanto Jaebeom era um exímio amante, pela maneira como cada mínimo movimento era controlado com maestria, como ele o conduzia e o tocava como se ele fosse o mais lindo dos instrumentos. Ao partir dos lábios, Yugyeom suspirou, sem sequer perceber que havia perdido completamente o fôlego. Com um movimento preciso de pulso, Jaebeom pressionou um ponto extremamente sensível na transição da glande com a extensão de seu membro, arrancando de Yugyeom um gemido grave e arrastado, que foi prontamente amparado pelos lábios ávidos e experientes do outro.

Yugyeom se contorcia e choramingava, aborrecido porque tanto ele quanto Jaebeom permaneciam vestidos, mesmo que o calor no aprisionamento daquelas roupas fosse quase insuportável àquela altura. Suas mãos que se agarravam aos lençóis na tentativa quase vã de descontar a explosão de sensações que percorriam seu corpo, começaram a tatear às cegas, puxando o tecido das roupas de Jaebeom como se pudesse rasgá-las com seus próprios dedos. A ressaca agora mais parecia uma realidade distante, portanto foi fácil se deixar levar, o corpo tão sensível quanto era capaz, entregando tudo de si em cada espasmo e cada fôlego que lhe era roubado. Ter seu membro confinado em roupas e o desejo quase desenfreado de sentir a pele de Jaebeom em contato com a sua era quase uma tortura, mas ainda assim, os movimentos do outro eram impiedosos — bombeando e torcendo, aproveitando cada gota do pré-gozo vertido para deixar tudo bem molhado e escorregadio —, tudo tão intenso que era difícil suportar.

Desnorteado, Yugyeom murmurava palavras incoerentes e se deliciava com a voz grave que sussurrava doces promessas contra sua orelha, conduzindo-o por um caminho repleto de malícia e, porra, como ele amava isso. Sentia-se cada vez mais perto do limite, ainda que nada daquilo chegasse nem perto de tudo o que ele realmente queria, mas era quase impossível resistir. Em algum momento uma de suas mãos encontrou caminho até os cabelos de Jaebeom e Yugyeom não hesitou nem por um segundo ao afundar seus dedos naqueles fios compridos, apreciando a textura sedosa para então fechá-los em punho, puxando com força.

Jaebeom emitiu um som chiado tão deliciosamente satisfatório e bastou isso para que o corpo inteirinho de Yugyeom se contraísse em uma onda abrasadora do mais puro êxtase. Por alguns incontáveis instantes, ele enxergou branco por baixo das pálpebras, costas arqueadas, lábios abertos em um gemido mudo e o pau pulsando violentamente enquanto liberava seu prazer nos dedos hábeis do mais velho, dentro da cueca.

Durante longos minutos, Yugyeom se concentrou unicamente em controlar a própria respiração, incapaz de abrir os olhos e confrontar a realidade, apenas ouvindo os batimentos desenfreados do próprio coração, que parecia disposto a abrir um buraco em seu peito e simplesmente pular para fora e sair dançando Macarena.

— Você disse que cuidaria de mim — falou após algum tempo quando encontrou a própria voz, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

Sentiu uma movimentação ao seu lado, no espaço pequeno da cama que normalmente só caberia ele mesmo e fez bico quando ouviu Jaebeom emitir um risinho sacana. Em poucos segundos sentiu algo gelado tocando seus lábios.

— Beba — ordenou, pressionando mais o que Yugyeom rapidamente identificou como um copo d’água. Certamente, Yugyeom não fez desfeita e nem poderia, pois estava mesmo morrendo de sede. Somente quando o copo estava vazio, Jaebeom voltou a falar. — Acha que não cuidei direito de você?

Yugyeom finalmente tomou coragem para abrir os olhos, deparando-se imediatamente com o olhar atento do outro sobre si. Jaebeom tinha um olhar tão incisivo, que foi inevitável sentir-se um tanto tímido, de forma que acabou desviando sua atenção para os lábios do mais velho, que ostentavam um lindo sorrisinho enviesado. Num ato inconsciente, Yugyeom passou a língua pelos seus próprios, já sentindo falta da sensação daquela boca gostosa contra a sua. Precisou conter o forte impulso de beijá-lo por não saber se deveria fazer isso naquele momento.

— Hyung… — Remexeu-se, um tanto desconfortável agora que a realidade havia finalmente recaído sobre si. Mordeu o lábio e sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes, muito consciente do fato de que havia uma tremenda bagunça em sua cueca.

Queria dizer a ele que não era daquele jeito que ele queria ter gozado, ainda que reconhecesse que aquele havia sido um dos orgasmos mais intensos que tivera em muito tempo. A verdade era que ele sentia que algo ainda faltava e esse sentimento apenas se intensificou agora que finalmente tivera uma prova do que Jaebeom era capaz. Ele queria mais.

Ergueu o olhar para encarar seu hyung outra vez, que parecia esperar que as palavras deixassem sua boca. No entanto, quando abriu os lábios para falar, ouviu uma batida à porta de seu quarto.

—  _ Yug, acorda, a gente vai se atrasar!  _ — Bambam gritou atrás da porta, esmurrando-a como se tivesse a intenção de levá-la abaixo.

Yugyeom sentiu o sangue gelar e não escondeu seu desespero ao olhar para Jaebeom, que apenas meneou a cabeça e riu. Foi surpreendido com um selinho estalado contra os seus lábios antes de o mais velho enfim sair da cama, parecendo não dar a mínima para o fato de que ainda estava de pau duro enquanto caminhava em direção à porta. A bem da verdade, Yugyeom sequer sabia como deveria reagir a uma situação daquelas, mas sabia que jamais se esqueceria da expressão abobalhada no rosto de seu melhor amigo ao ver Lim Jaebeom lhe desejar “bom dia” com a maior cara lavada da história ao sair por aquela maldita porta.

✕

— Como assim, depois de meses secando o cara, você finalmente dá pra ele e não me conta? — Bambam insistiu, batendo a porta do banheiro atrás de si e encarando o melhor amigo com um olhar incisivo, ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas e braços cruzados contra o peito. — Kim Yugyeom, eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não falar!

Com a boca cheia de espuma, Yugyeom não se atreveu a soltar mais do que alguns grunhidos irritadiços, escovando os dentes violentamente e aproveitando aquele tempo para reorganizar os próprios pensamentos. Depois que Jaebeom saiu de seu quarto, claro que sobraria para ele enfrentar o interrogatório de Bambam, que se recusava a ceder — mesmo quando Yugyeom afundou a cara no travesseiro, resmungando numa combinação engraçada entre a satisfação pós-orgasmo e a frustração, com o moletom melecado de porra e uma dor de cabeça persistente que não o deixava esquecer que ele ainda estava de ressaca.

Yugyeom percebeu que seria impossível escapar quando finalmente conseguiu achar seu caminho até o banheiro e o melhor amigo foi atrás, falando horrores em sua cabeça, exigindo uma explicação porque, nas palavras dele, “eu não compartilho meu único neurônio com você pra não ficar sabendo dessas coisas cabeludas”, e o pior de tudo era reconhecer que no lugar dele Yugyeom teria dito exatamente a mesma coisa. 

— Eu não dei pra ele, beleza? — Disse enfim, depois de enxaguar a boca e jogar uma água no rosto. Encarando seu reflexo no espelho, viu a merda em que se encontrava e começou a tirar a roupa para entrar no chuveiro. — Queria ter dado, mas não dei. Está feliz agora?

A amargura era nítida em sua voz e, por alguns instantes, Bambam o abençoou com o silêncio. Bastou que ele ligasse o chuveiro, enfiando-se debaixo do jato d’água de qualquer jeito e praguejando entre dentes quando se deparou com a temperatura gélida porque o maldito chuveiro levava pelo menos um minuto para esquentar.

— Mas… — Yugyeom sequer precisou olhar para visualizar a expressão confusa no rosto do amigo. — Ele não te quis?

O rapaz no chuveiro interrompeu prontamente a massagem de shampoo que os dedos faziam no próprio couro cabeludo, pois a pergunta atingiu um ponto muito sensível em seu ego. Com as memórias ainda muito recentes, lembrou-se da forma como Jaebeom tocou seu corpo, cobriu seu pescoço com beijos quentes e sussurrou todas aquelas confissões sujas ao pé de sua orelha. Yugyeom sequer poderia fingir que nada daquilo aconteceu, a lembrança física ainda bem marcada em sua pele; nem mesmo pelo bem do próprio orgulho. Seria ridículo afirmar que Jaebeom não o  _ quis _ , afinal, as reações dele não poderiam mentir sobre isso, mas Yugyeom também não entendia o motivo para o outro não ter feito um serviço completo quando ele havia pedido explicitamente por isso, além de ser óbvio que o mais velho queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Preferiu não responder, satisfeito quando Bambam não insistiu mais no assunto e o deixou terminar seu banho em paz de espírito. Contudo, não pôde deixar de pensar a respeito. Ainda perdido nas próprias reflexões, tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, numa tentativa inconsciente de trazer de volta a sensação dos lábios dele prensados contra os seus antes de sair do quarto. Jaebeom sequer havia gozado. Uma sensação incômoda o alfinetou na boca do estômago, que fez borbulhar algo dentro dele. Antes, acreditando que não tinha chances com seu hyung, Yugyeom se comportou como um bom menino e refreou todos os seus desejos, mas agora que sabia que tinha a atenção dele, se Jaebeom não o queria tanto assim ainda, muito em breve passaria a querer.

✕

Yugyeom estava determinado. Enquanto se virava entre as atribuições da faculdade, fez de provocar Jaebeom seu novo hobby, aproveitando cada oportunidade que lhe fosse dada. Nos primeiros momentos, foi até divertido ver a cara de espanto quando Yugyeom simplesmente começou a invadir seus banhos pela manhã, aproveitando-se do fato de que Jaebeom não perdia a mania de deixar a porta destrancada.

— Hyung, se eu não tomar banho agora, vou me atrasar para a aula…

Pelo menos, Jaebeom não reclamava, apenas suportava em silêncio, daquele tipo que pesava e se condensava com o vapor da ducha quente. Depois, Yugyeom apenas começou a incrementar, desfilando sem muita vergonha na cara quando o mais velho estivesse se ocupando com alguma coisa na cozinha, ou até mesmo lançando alguns olhares indecentes quando ninguém mais estivesse olhando, apenas para vê-lo morder o lábio, respirar fundo e corar sutilmente — únicas reações com as quais era presenteado, pois tão logo Jaebeom percebeu o que o mais novo estava fazendo, passou a deliberadamente não lhe dar tanta bola.

Yugyeom era cara de pau, mas não era tapado, e normalmente teria interpretado toda aquela indiferença como pura e simples falta de interesse, por mais que lhe ferisse o orgulho. No entanto, Jaebeom então lhe vinha com aqueles sorrisinhos sacanas, pequenos toques mal disfarçados enquanto propositalmente encurtava o espaço da cozinha, deixando evidente que havia embarcado no joguinho proposto pelo mais novo, valendo a integridade de quem perdesse o controle primeiro.

Sendo uma pessoa bastante direta, Yugyeom nunca foi o maior fã daquele tipo de joguinho, mas não tinha como negar o quanto tudo aquilo vinha sendo excitante, como se de alguma forma ele agora detivesse toda a atenção de seu hyung. Ainda assim, para cada ação havia uma consequência e toda aquela provocação deveria levar a algum lugar. O único problema era que Yugyeom estava começando a ficar impaciente e vez ou outra se questionava se todo aquele esforço valia mesmo a pena. Era frustrante imaginar que Jaebeom pudesse estar apenas se divertindo à sua custa, sem a real intenção de lhe dar o que tanto queria e, honestamente, quanto mais pensava nisso, mais se sentia convencido. Não gostava de admitir, mas acrescentando aquele novo rumo de pensamentos à já existente pilha de frustrações acumuladas, Yugyeom começou a pensar em simplesmente desistir.

Durante alguns dias, não houve banho compartilhado, nem desculpas esfarrapadas para ficar perto e tirar uma casquinha quando ninguém estivesse observando, apenas a boa e velha convivência com a qual ambos já estavam acostumados antes de tudo aquilo começar. Se é que algo houvesse mesmo começado. Poxa, a única maneira de ser mais óbvio seria se Yugyeom levantasse uma placa em neon escrito “me fode, Jaebeom”, mas àquela altura o rapaz duvidava que até mesmo isso pudesse funcionar. Triste, de fato.

Com uma dose amarga de resignação, Yugyeom não achou ruim quando os colegas de república, num fim de semana qualquer em que ninguém tinha nada realmente importante para fazer, ressuscitaram o antigo costume de assistir filme juntos na sala. Não era como se eles tivessem abandonado a prática porque queriam, pois felizmente, apesar das diferenças, todos ali sempre tiveram uma excelente sinergia, mas fora apenas natural que as obrigações individuais de cada um acabassem impedindo aqueles pequenos momentos de confraternização.

Foi assim que Yugyeom acabou se vendo ali — se entupindo de pipoca, lambendo os dedos melecados de manteiga, enquanto ouvia os amigos tecerem comentários inoportunos durante um filme com senso de humor questionável e tentando não se sentir tão autoconsciente da proximidade que estava de Jaebeom naquele momento. Não era como se pudesse evitar, quando era praticamente espremido entre os outros seis rapazes que pareciam não se importar em dividir o espaço limitado de um sofá de apenas quatro lugares.

Prometeu a si mesmo que tentaria se comportar, no entanto, descobriu que seria uma tarefa quase impossível quando estava quase sentado no colo de Jaebeom daquela maneira. Invejou Jackson e seu jeito expansivo, vendo-o se fazer confortável em cima de Mark e Jinyoung como se o colo dos outros dois fosse seu lugar de direito, enquanto Yugyeom continuava travando sua própria batalha interna, recusando-se a ceder, uma vez que Jaebeom parecia tão tranquilo e indiferente. Céus, como aquilo o irritava. Por mais que tentasse não se incomodar tanto, uma partezinha persistente em si desejava que Jaebeom se sentisse como ele se sentia agora, consciente do contato tão direto entre as coxas, das costas de Yugyeom parcialmente escoradas contra o peitoral largo e rígido, do braço esticado atrás de seu pescoço, mas sem tocá-lo, apenas se apoiando sobre o estofado do sofá.

Sem perceber, Yugyeom se mexeu, buscando maior conforto após ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição. Apenas se deu conta do quanto estava tenso quando sua perna esquerda se apoiou inteira sobre a de Jaebeom. Mordeu o lábio, com a mente em conflito, até resolver se mexer de novo, assim, só para testar uma coisa. O coração martelou mais forte e o fôlego ficou preso no peito quando sentiu uma mão quente repousar sobre a pele quente de sua coxa parcamente coberta por um shortinho que costumava usar para dormir. Não achou que Jaebeom fosse realmente responder à sua pequena provocação, principalmente depois que havia demonstrado desistir das brincadeirinhas, mas não podia ignorar a forma como uma onda de calor se alastrou pelo seu corpo conforme os dedos dele foram subindo lentamente, num gesto quase casual, porém seguro sob o sigilo provido pelo cobertor que os encobria.

Remexeu-se de novo, desta vez com propósito, e se sentiu profundamente satisfeito quando a respiração quente do outro acariciou a pele sensível de sua nuca ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos pressionaram a carne exposta de sua coxa, transportando-o de repente de volta ao pequeno momento de intimidade que trocaram naquela manhã em seu quarto. Soltou a respiração apenas quando os pulmões protestaram, fazendo um esforço terrível para não deixar escapar nenhum som vergonhoso que pudesse entregá-lo quando os dedos de Jaebeom voltaram a se mover, rumando para cima, rompendo a barreira do shortinho, apenas para descer outra vez fazendo todo o caminho até o joelho e repetir o processo todo de novo.

Aquilo era uma verdadeira tortura e Yugyeom não pôde deixar de se questionar desde quando ele havia se tornado um masoquista, percebendo que apreciava a atenção, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente o levaria a mais frustração. Arriscando uma espiadela por cima do ombro, deparou-se com a expressão indecifrável no rosto de Jaebeom, cujo olhar se mantivera fixo sobre a tela de tevê e parecendo completamente alheio a tudo o que estava acontecendo ali entre eles, debaixo da confidência daquele maldito cobertor. Àquela altura, Yugyeom nem mesmo prestava mais atenção ao filme que passava — se lhe perguntassem o que havia achado, duvidava que tivesse alguma resposta para dar —, mas não conseguiu se importar com isso agora.

Desta maneira, um filme de apenas uma hora e meia pareceu durar duas horas e três dias da mais deliciosa tortura. Ao fim de tudo, quando os créditos já subiam na tela e todos começaram a se agitar, esticando os músculos e debatendo suas opiniões, Yugyeom não se viu capaz de se juntar à comoção, sentindo-se muito quente e respirando pesado. Pelo menos, ninguém havia acendido as luzes, o que lhe poupou de um vexame ocasionado pela situação crítica que se encontrava em seu short. Por essa mesma razão, não ousou sair do lugar até que todos começassem a se dispersar.

— Acho que você vai precisar sair daí agora. — Ouviu a voz de Jaebeom murmurando contra sua orelha, enquanto a mão dele, confortavelmente espalmada contra a lateral de seu quadril, aplicava um pouquinho de pressão; a proximidade dos lábios dele lhe trazia lembranças muito físicas e parecia despertar cada célula em seu corpo.

Yugyeom expirou ruidosamente e forçou-se a se mover. Observou com cuidado enquanto Jaebeom se levantava, dobrava os cobertores e recolhia as almofadas espalhadas pela sala, movimentos lentos e despreocupados. Teria acreditado veementemente que ele não se sentira afetado por nada do que fizeram se não fosse pelo sorrisinho faceiro curvando o canto de seus lábios. Filho da puta.

Num ímpeto, o mais novo se levantou, ignorando totalmente o rubor em suas faces e a ereção óbvia que não dava qualquer sinal de que cederia — pelo menos, não sem uma ajudinha. O movimento súbito atraiu o olhar curioso de Jaebeom, embora ele não tivesse exatamente se interrompido da tarefa que fazia.

Percebeu que seria inútil tentar qualquer coisa a partir dali, exatamente como havia imaginado. Provocações vazias, isso era tudo o que Yugyeom conseguiria ali. Aborrecido, tratou de recolher a própria dignidade e foi para a cozinha, despedindo-se de alguns de seus outros hyungs que já começavam a se direcionar para os seus quartos. Felizmente, a camisa que usava era grande o suficiente para disfarçar o incômodo que ainda carregava entre as pernas, o qual não o permitia se esquecer do quanto estava sendo ridículo com tudo aquilo. Só queria transar, inferno. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil?

Depois de beber quase um litro inteiro de água — na vã esperança de aplacar o fogo que sentia e recuperar o juízo —, decidiu ir para o quarto também, apenas parando ao pé da escada quando viu que Jaebeom ainda se empenhava em voluntariamente dar conta da bagunça que os outros deixaram na sala.

— Tenha uma boa noite, hyung. — Yugyeom queria ter soado educado, como queria, ter mostrado ao outro que podia ser tão controlado quanto ele, mas foi praticamente impossível esconder a nota de amargura em sua voz.

Retribuindo o olhar que o mais novo lhe direcionava, Jaebeom abriu um sorriso brilhante que Yugyeom desejou arrancar dos lábios dele no soco.

— Boa noite, Yugyeom.

Uma vez em seu quarto, refugiado entre as paredes que foram as únicas testemunhas do que outrora estivera apenas em sua cabeça, Yugyeom encarou o teto, lutando bravamente para resistir ao impulso de simplesmente enfiar a mão nas calças e tocar uma punheta para Jaebeom. De novo. Estava cansado disso, de todos aqueles orgasmos insatisfatórios, que não faziam nada além de lhe deixar com ainda mais vontade, pois  _ sabia _ que podia ter mais. Jaebeom o desejava e isso era óbvio, então por que continuava o privando daquele jeito? Constantemente incitando e provocando, mas nunca agindo.

Todos os seus esforços haviam sido inúteis, mas Yugyeom ainda tentava, constantemente ferindo o próprio orgulho apenas para se sentir um merda depois. Mas não dessa vez. Grunhiu em pura frustração, após perder a total noção de quanto tempo permanecera ali, piscando para o teto e se torturando com todos aqueles questionamentos. Havia ainda uma coisa que Yugyeom não havia tentado e a forma persistente como seu corpo ainda queimava lhe dizia que aquele era o momento perfeito para colocá-la em prática.

Chutando os lençóis, levantou-se da cama com uma chama de determinação ardendo no fundo do peito. Prometeu a si mesmo que aquela seria sua última tentativa antes de marchar para fora do quarto.

✕

Abriu a porta com cuidado, sentindo o coração martelando forte no peito ao ponto de ouvir o eco de sua própria pulsação. Primeiro, espiou lá dentro, verificando que as luzes já estavam apagadas e deixando que a visão se ajustasse à baixa iluminação enquanto os pés descalços se moviam quase mecanicamente para dentro do quarto.

Estacou no lugar quando percebeu a movimentação sutil sobre a cama e não demorou até que os olhos escuros o encontrassem através da distância que ainda os separava.

— Hyung. — A voz não passava de um sussurro.

Com súbito reconhecimento, Jaebeom levantou o tronco até estar sentado com as costas apoiadas contra a cabeceira da cama, o rosto exibindo traços do sono interrompido, mas ele não parecia exatamente surpreso em vê-lo.

— Yug — chamou-o de repente, passando a língua nos lábios para recuperar a umidade. — Entra. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Se não estivesse tão angustiado de tesão, teria rido com aquela pergunta.

— Não, hyung, não aconteceu nada — respondeu com sinceridade, derrubando por completo toda a aura de provocação com a qual vinham se tratando. — Esse é o problema.

As sobrancelhas do mais velho se ergueram em genuína surpresa com a ousadia inesperada. Com os olhos mais ajustados ao escuro do quarto, Yugyeom não pôde deixar de se sentir afetado quando algo pareceu mudar no olhar do outro, parecendo carregar toda sorte de promessas proibidas. Sem desviar os olhos de Yugyeom, mantendo-o refém de um jeito que somente ele era capaz de fazer, Jaebeom se ajeitou um pouco mais confortavelmente antes de afastar o lençol e bater duas vezes com a palma sobre sua coxa em um convite explícito.

— Então vem cá.

Yugyeom soltou o ar em uma respiração entrecortada e só deu conta de fechar a porta atrás de si em um ruído seco antes de finalmente avançar, cheio de sede ao pote. Sentia-se à beira de estourar os próprios limites enquanto escalava o colchão e se acomodava sobre o colo de seu hyung como vinha ansiando por  _ meses _ , como quase enlouqueceu de vontade de fazer naquele sofá enquanto fingia assistir um filme cujo final sequer conseguiria se lembrar, a mente muito ocupada com pensamentos indecentes. Pensamentos que, com a colaboração de Jaebeom, se concretizariam naquela noite.

Quase gemeu apenas por sentir as mãos dele lhe segurando pelos quadris, forçando-o para baixo, contra a ereção que já sentia começar a despontar contra sua bunda. Rebolou, desejando sentir mais, despertar nele tudo o que estava sentindo, mostrar o quanto precisava daquilo. Jaebeom partiu os lábios, soltando um chiado que enviou uma onda de excitação pelo corpo de Yugyeom, acumulando-se e repuxando em seu baixo ventre.

— E eu aqui me perguntando por quanto tempo mais você aguentaria — Jaebeom soprou contra o seu rosto, lábios se curvando em um sorriso atrevido.

Assim que sua mente enevoada foi capaz de decifrar o significado daquelas palavras, Yugyeom parou de se mover, encarando-o com incredulidade. Abriu a boca para protestar, pronto para xingá-lo de todos os palavrões que colecionara em seu vasto vocabulário, mas não teve a chance, pois teve seus lábios tomado pelos dele, ávidos e impacientes. Por mais que detestasse admitir, não levou dois segundos para que Yugyeom derretesse inteiro, deixando que as línguas se encontrassem fora das bocas, mãos afobadas tocando e apertando cada pedaço de pele que podiam alcançar.

Yugyeom permitiu que seus dedos viajassem para cima, embrenhando-os entre os fios compridos do cabelo escuro, apreciando a maciez enquanto puxava e descontava sem dó toda sua frustração acumulada. Sorriu entre o beijo quando Jaebeom grunhiu, mas não interrompeu nem por um instante seu manuseio, deslizando as mãos pelas costas de Yugyeom, cintura, quadris, até afundar os dedos com vontade na carne de sua bunda, estimulando seus movimentos.

Jogou a cabeça para trás quando os lábios se separaram em busca de fôlego e Jaebeom passou a explorar o contorno de seu maxilar, descendo para o pescoço, provavelmente se lembrando do quanto Yugyeom era sensível naquela região.

— Hyung, por favor… — Yugyeom implorou em meio aos ofegos que lhe eram arrancados pela boca habilidosa de Jaebeom. — Por favor, eu não- ah- eu não aguento mais esperar.

Sentiu uma risada grave vibrar contra a pele de seu pescoço antes de ter o olhar dele sobre seu rosto novamente, olhos atentos e escuros de tesão.

— O que você quer, hm?

— Você sabe o que eu quero. — Rebolou uma vez, impaciente, como se para reforçar seu ponto.

Afetado, Jaebeom emitiu um grunhido gutural e tomou seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, puxando até que a carne se soltasse sozinha. Yugyeom se arrepiou inteiro.

— Isso não é jeito de falar com o hyung — declarou, sustentando o olhar de maneira irredutível.

Não restavam dúvidas, Yugyeom pensou consigo mesmo, emitindo um gemidinho manhoso — Jaebeom ainda seria a sua ruína.

— Me fode de uma vez, hyung, por favor. — Pedir era a única coisa que lhe restava fazer, ainda que uma parte de si temesse que, como da primeira vez, Jaebeom acabasse deixando-o na vontade de novo. — O que eu preciso fazer? — Nem mesmo se importava com o quanto devia estar soando desesperado. — O que eu preciso fazer para você me comer do jeito que eu quero?

Com um movimento rápido, Jaebeom inverteu as posições, o corpo pairando acima do seu, provocando com movimentos lentos de quadril e uma rápida sequência de beijos através do pescoço e clavículas.

— Você já fez demais — respondeu, por fim. Yugyeom apreciou como os cabelos dele estavam agora bagunçados, os olhos cintilando com malícia, os lábios úmidos por conta dos beijos trocados e a respiração pesada. Não havia sinal da compostura com a qual Jaebeom viera testando sua paciência nas últimas semanas, nem qualquer resquício de autocontrole. — Agora, você só precisa deixar o hyung cuidar de você.

Tomando os lábios de Yugyeom em outro beijo voraz, Jaebeom se dedicou a se livrar de todas aquelas roupas que os atrapalhavam. Yugyeom estava especialmente ansioso para isso, pois mesmo tendo sido presenteado com um orgasmo memorável da outra vez, não tivera realmente a chance de sentir o corpo do mais velho. Queria sentir a textura da pele dele na ponta de seus dedos, sentir o quanto ele era quente. Portanto, não prestou objeções quando precisou separar os lábios para deixá-lo deslizar sua camiseta para fora de seu tronco, tampouco se intimidou pela forma como Jaebeom encarou seu corpo, com um olhar esfomeado.

Não conseguiu reprimir um gemido mais alto quando ele abocanhou um de seus mamilos, deslizando a língua sobre o botão durinho e roçando os dentes. Céus, como ele estava sensível. Arqueou as costas e mordeu o lábio com força para conter seus sons, pois não queria correr o risco de acabar acordando seus outros hyungs, mas tinha certeza de que precisaria pensar em um plano de contingência, pois não demoraria muito até que sua mente estivesse absorta demais para se preocupar com detalhes como esse.

— Mmm… Gostoso. — Jaebeom murmurou ao passar para o outro mamilo, lambendo em pequenos círculos e a respiração quente lhe provocando arrepios contra a pele sensível e molhada de saliva. — Quero te devorar inteiro, garoto.

Com Jaebeom ainda posicionado entre as suas pernas, Yugyeom travou o corpo esguio entre suas coxas e o puxou para perto, buscando mais fricção, desejando mostrar o tamanho de seu desalento.

— Por favor, hyung — implorou novamente, sem a menor timidez, tendo a plena ciência do quanto estava necessitado. — Faça isso. Por favor.

Subindo os beijos até os lábios dele, roubou-lhe um selinho estalado antes de olhá-lo profundamente nos olhos.

— Como eu poderia negar isso a você quando você tem sido um menino tão bom pro hyung? — Outro selar. — O melhor de todos.

Sem conseguir se conter, Yugyeom gemeu manhoso e se remexeu, friccionando os membros ainda restritos dentro do aperto incômodo de suas calças. Observou atentamente quando Jaebeom subiu um pouco o tronco para tirar a própria camisa, agraciando-o com a visão perfeita de seu corpo esguio. Yugyeom se lembrou de todas as vezes em que tomaram banho juntos e pôde apenas olhá-lo de perto, mas sem nunca tocá-lo, de quantas vezes se sentiu à beira de enlouquecer de vontade de deslizar sua língua por toda aquela extensão de pele que agora estava à sua total disposição.

Fez exatamente isso, sem querer perder mais tempo, puxando Jaebeom para mais um beijo desesperado, embolando línguas, vez ou outra batendo os dentes, mas sem que nenhum dos dois se importasse. Deixou que suas mãos passeassem pela pele macia das costas dele e as unhas arranhassem sem muita força, apenas pelo prazer de experimentar e descobrir novas reações. Sentiu-se satisfeito quando a combinação de seus beijos, a exploração de suas mãos e os movimentos de seus quadris provocaram no outro uma onda de arrepios que foi capaz de sentir na ponta dos dedos.

Interromperam os beijos apenas quando o fôlego faltou, olhares presos um ao outro como se desejassem gravar cada segundo daquele momento, tão esperado por ambos. Então Jaebeom voltou a se mover, deslizando o corpo e deixando uma trilha de mordidas e pequenas chupadas durante todo o trajeto até em baixo. Yugyeom se contorceu quando sentiu a respiração dele contra a região de sua barriga, aproximando-se perigosamente da área que mais carecia de atenção.

Levantou os quadris quando os dedos de Jaebeom se engancharam no cós de seu shortinho e puxaram para baixo, levando a cueca junto e deslizando por suas pernas até que estivessem devidamente jogadas em um canto qualquer do quarto. Os olhos de Jaebeom faiscaram enquanto ele tomava alguns instantes para apreciar a imagem de Yugyeom em toda sua glória nua bem ali, em sua cama.

— Hyung… — O garoto chamou, como se para lembrá-lo de que ainda estava esperando. Que estava cansado de esperar.

Jaebeom o presenteou com um sorriso brilhante, lindo, cheio de pretensões escondidas, que fez o coração de Yugyeom bater um pouco mais forte no peito. Engoliu em seco e deslizou a língua sobre os lábios secos, procurando umedecê-los, enquanto Jaebeom se empenhava em se livrar de suas últimas peças de roupa.

Mesmo tendo tido a chance de admirar a nudez de Jaebeom algumas vezes antes, em nenhuma delas havia sido sob uma atmosfera como aquela. Ele era de tirar o fôlego. Yugyeom não se conteve em dar uma checada no que Jaebeom tinha entre as pernas, deparando-se com um pau de tamanho um pouco abaixo do padrão em uma ereção despontada — aquela era a primeira vez que o estava vendo duro, então claro que a curiosidade levaria a melhor, dada às coisas que ouvira, mas não podia dizer que estava decepcionado. Longe disso, queria tê-lo logo.

Enlaçando-o pelo pescoço com seus braços, Yugyeom o puxou para um beijo fervoroso, expressando através deste todo o seu desejo. Bebeu os pequenos gemidos que Jaebeom deixou escapar, especialmente quando as ereções se encontraram e começaram a friccionar de um jeito deliciosamente torturante. Durante longos instantes, apenas se perderam no calor do momento, apreciando que finalmente tinham contato direto entre as peles, como se não pudessem ter o suficiente um do outro.

Só interromperam os beijos quando Jaebeom se esticou para alcançar a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama, de onde ele tirou os preservativos e o lubrificante. Yugyeom estremeceu em antecipação, sentindo o coração batendo acelerado, o pau pulsando dolorosamente excitado e vertendo uma quantidade absurda de pré-porra.

Quando Jaebeom voltou, com os dedos devidamente cobertos pela substância viscosa, Yugyeom tratou de afastar os joelhos, expondo-se para o outro sem a menor vergonha na cara. Jaebeom emitiu uma risadinha, mas sem deixar de admirar toda a região visível no meio de suas pernas, os olhos cintilando de desejo enquanto esfregava os dígitos para esquentar o lubrificante. Soltando um grunhido que enviou uma onda de arrepios pelo corpo do mais novo, Jaebeom desceu o corpo, parecendo não conseguir mais se conter, e deslizou a língua preguiçosamente por toda a extensão do membro teso de Yugyeom.

— Hyung! — O garoto precisou cobrir a boca com a palma da mão para não deixar escapar nenhum gemido mais alto, o corpo inteiro estremecendo sob as carícias erráticas da língua que o provocavam naquele local tão sensível. — Hyung- ah, porra.

Arriscando olhar para baixo, encontrou os olhos de Jaebeom queimando sobre si, lábios repuxados em um sorriso sacana enquanto a língua molhada deslizava preguiçosamente sobre seu membro pulsante. Puta merda. Yugyeom mordeu o lábio, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente em uma respiração pesada, mal contendo os espasmos que assolavam seu corpo em ondas intensas de prazer. Buscou os cabelos dele com a mão que não cobria sua boca e fechou um punho entre os fios macios quando Jaebeom abocanhou a glande, sem perder tempo, mamando num ritmo intenso que fez Yugyeom se contorcer inteiro e enxergar branco por baixo das pálpebras enquanto seus dedos melados de lubrificante acariciavam a entradinha carente, aplicando pressão, mas nunca irrompendo, apenas provocando.

Normalmente, costumava orgulhar-se da própria resistência durante o sexo, mas agora que estava finalmente sendo tão bem cuidado por Jaebeom da forma que passara tanto tempo apenas desejando de longe, Yugyeom se sentia perigosamente perto do limite. Precisou de tudo de si para resistir à libertação que seu corpo tanto queria, mas, porra, Jaebeom mamava tão gostoso e eles mal tinham começado.

— Goza na minha boca, Yug — Jaebeom ordenou, provavelmente tendo percebido a dificuldade do mais novo e a forma como seu pau pulsava, aproveitando a breve interrupção para recuperar o fôlego. Ele tinha o rosto corado e os lábios molhados por conta da sucção intensa. Tão lindo que quase chegava a doer.

Antes que pudesse protestar, Yugyeom teve outro gemido arrancado de si quando Jaebeom o tomou inteiro em sua boca quente e úmida, um que lhe arranhou a garganta e provavelmente teria acordado a vizinhança inteira se o garoto não tivesse coberto a boca com sua palma a tempo. Sentiu o orgasmo crescendo, como lava fervente em suas veias, fazendo todos os seus músculos se contraírem, antes de finalmente explodir no mais puro êxtase. Jaebeom continuou chupando através de seu orgasmo, ordenhando-o até a última gota de porra, e só parou quando Yugyeom choramingou por causa da sensibilidade.

Yugyeom precisou de mais alguns instantes para se recuperar do orgasmo intenso até perceber que Jaebeom estava novamente acima dele, encarando-o com uma expressão de plena admiração, como se ele fosse a coisa mais linda que o mais velho já tinha visto. Deixou-se derreter quando ele tomou seus lábios em um beijo lento e profundo, através do qual pôde sentir o próprio gosto na língua do outro.

Honestamente, Yugyeom se sentia no paraíso, porém…

— Se você não me comer agora, eu nunca vou te perdoar, hyung.

Tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi uma risada, mas Jaebeom logo voltou à ação.

— Deita de bruços e empina essa bunda pra mim — ordenou, cheio de malícia, e Yugyeom não hesitou nem por um segundo em obedecer. — Mmm, bom garoto…

Mal teve tempo de registrar o elogio quando um tapa desceu estalado sobre a carne de sua bunda, fazendo-o se sobressaltar. Yugyeom ainda estava sensível por conta do orgasmo, mas sabia que não demoraria nada até ficar duro outra vez, já podendo sentir o pau engrossando lentamente sob a pressão de seu corpo contra os lençóis. Empinou-se todo ao que Jaebeom segurou ambas as bandas de sua bunda, afundando os dedos na carne e afastando-as para ter uma visão completa do que havia ali no meio. Só para provocar, Yugyeom piscou o cuzinho para ele e mordeu o lábio em satisfação ao ouvir o som gutural que o outro emitiu, garantindo para si mais um tapa.

— Filho da puta gostoso — murmurou Jaebeom, muito perto de sua orelha, ao mesmo tempo em que Yugyeom sentiu novamente os dedos melados tocando sua entrada, esfregando e deslizando de cima a baixo por toda a extensão da fenda de sua bunda. — Nem acredito que finalmente vou comer esse rabo.

Yugyeom choramingou, manhoso e necessitado, empurrando o quadril contra os dedos dele em uma busca inconsciente pelo que lhe era tão deliciosamente prometido ao pé da orelha. Quase atingiu o nirvana quando o primeiro dígito finalmente irrompeu através do aperto de sua entrada, sentindo conforme o dedo afundava em seu interior, vencendo cada milímetro de um jeito tão lento que só fez com que ansiasse por mais. 

— Mais, hyung, por favor. Eu preciso de mais — ofegou, mexendo a bunda de um lado para o outro e soltando gemidinhos sôfregos a cada estocada mais precisa.

— Você foi um bom menino e esperou pelo hyung, não foi? — Jaebeom provocou, experimentando ângulos diferentes e curvando os dedos em busca de um ponto especial, que não falharia em levar Yugyeom a ver estrelas. Sua outra mão o segurava pelo quadril, sem restringir seus movimentos, mas amparando-o, enquanto sua boca permanecia colada contra a orelha dele, ora arfando, mordiscando ou sussurrando palavras sujas. — Não se preocupe meu amor, eu vou te dar tudo o que você precisa agora. Hyung vai cuidar de você. Eu prometo.

Ao dizer disso, ele afastou os dedos apenas para voltar com dois; Yugyeom apresentou um pouco de resistência, por conta do tempo que passara sem transar, mas estava com tanto tesão que o recebeu de muito bom grado, expressando sua satisfação com gemidos pouco contidos e murmurando incoerências por baixo da respiração pesada. O pau já estava completamente duro àquela altura, friccionando contra o colchão de Jaebeom e melando tudo de pré-gozo.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, Jaebeom retirou os dígitos e Yugyeom estremeceu, choramingando ao lamentar a perda do contato. De olhos fechados e totalmente entregue, o rapaz registrou os movimentos de Jaebeom com seus outros sentidos — ouviu o ruído sutil da embalagem do preservativo sendo rasgada e o estalido da tampa do lubrificante sendo aberta —, cada mínimo detalhe contribuindo para sua excitação crescente, pois já não suportava mais.

Empinou a bunda um pouco mais, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a fricção gostosa que vinha mantendo contra o lençol, num pedido silencioso para que o outro acabasse com seu sofrimento de uma vez. Jaebeom o segurou pelos quadris e deslizou uma das mãos através da extensão de suas costas, fazendo todo o caminho até em cima e retornando até a base de sua lombar, em uma carícia suave. Sem dizer uma palavra, apenas suas respirações pesadas preenchiam o silêncio do quarto, aumentando a expectativa. Yugyeom vacilou ao sentir a rigidez do membro de Jaebeom, posicionando-se no meio de sua bunda e deslizando com facilidade por conta da lubrificação.

Cada vez que a cabecinha esbarrava em sua entrada, Yugyeom estremecia e choramingava, implorando em ofegos,  _ por favor, hyung, por favor _ …

Mordeu o lábio com força para conter o gemido mais alto quando Jaebeom finalmente forçou a glande contra sua entradinha, entrando sem dificuldade depois do preparo cuidadoso. Expirou o ar pela boca e buscou relaxar conforme o pau teso ganhava espaço, deliciando-se com o fato de que não houve qualquer dor ou desconforto com os quais estivesse acostumado, apenas o prazer do deslize suave conforme o outro se enterrava nele até sentir as bolas pesadas pressionadas contra a base de sua bunda. Puta merda, Yugyeom poderia morrer agora e estaria feliz.

De fato, Jaebeom não era avantajado como os outros caras com quem Yugyeom havia transado, porém ele estava longe de querer reclamar. Não levou mais que alguns instantes para que seu hyung começasse a se mover, estabelecendo um ritmo confortável, experimentando, explorando e sentindo, e tudo o que Yugyeom precisou fazer foi sentir a forma como ele o manuseava com tanta maestria, sussurrando toda sorte de coisas deliciosas contra sua orelha, estocando e experimentando com o pau todos os ângulos que já havia explorado com seus dedos.

Yugyeom nunca antes fora tão bem comido.

Impulsionou o quadril de encontro a ele quando o ritmo de Jaebeom se tornou mais intenso e errático, estocadas curtas e rápidas, o som imoral de pele contra pele se misturando aos ofegos e pequenos grunhidos que ambos deixavam escapar. Àquela altura, Yugyeom havia perdido completamente a noção do mundo à sua volta, registrando apenas como a pele queimava, sensível, sob os toques intensos das mãos de Jaebeom em seus quadris, segurando-o no lugar enquanto ele metia com força, surrando sua próstata da maneira mais deliciosa possível. Ele era um mestre no que fazia e agora Yugyeom estava finalmente tirando a prova.

Seria fácil se viciar naquilo, na forma como Jaebeom o conduzia como se ele não passasse de uma marionete sob seus comandos, feito para recebê-lo e apenas isso, gemendo seu nome e tremendo, implorando por mais, mais e mais.

— Hyung… Hyung… — Tão perdido no próprio prazer, aquilo era tudo o que Yugyeom conseguia formular naquele momento.

— Tão bom pra mim — Jaebeom sussurrou contra o seu ouvido, sem interromper ou vacilar suas investidas nem por um instante sequer, mirando e acertando exatamente onde era bom. — Adoro ter você assim, gemendo na minha cara, mostrando pra mim o quanto você é bom pro hyung… Você gosta, Yug? Gosta de ser um bom menino pro hyung?

Yugyeom respondeu com mais gemidos, enquanto sentia ondas de prazer se alastrarem por seu corpo, acumulando-se em seu baixo ventre de maneira conhecida, premeditando a libertação que ele tanto precisava.

— Goza pro hyung de novo, goza — ordenou em um grunhido, que poderia facilmente levar a mente do garoto à loucura. — Suja a minha cama com a sua porra.

Como o mais velho havia dito, Yugyeom era um bom garoto, portanto, não ousaria desobedecer. Fechou as pálpebras com força, lábios se abrindo em um gemido silencioso, não resistindo quando Jaebeom mudou o ângulo para alcançar sua boca e invadi-la com sua língua em um beijo bagunçado, mas que o enviou para além do precipício. Yugyeom caiu, sem medo da queda, enxergando branco por baixo dos olhos e sentindo pequenas correntes elétricas em sua corrente sanguínea no que, sem dúvidas, fora o melhor orgasmo de sua vida.

Bastaram apenas mais algumas estocadas para sentir Jaebeom pulsar e liberar seu prazer dentro da camisinha, grunhindo e arfando sob o aperto das paredes internas de Yugyeom, ainda muito sensível e abalado com o próprio orgasmo.

Durante longos minutos, ambos ficaram apenas ali, engatados e incapazes de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse recuperar seus fôlegos, até Jaebeom finalmente sair de dentro do garoto para se livrar do preservativo. Yugyeom gemeu baixinho, já sentindo falta da presença do outro em seu interior, do contato da pele quente dele, sem se importar com o fato de que estava completamente esgotado e deitado em cima do próprio gozo.

Só se moveu quando Jaebeom forçou-o a se deitar de barriga para cima, usando um lenço umedecido para limpar a sujeira que haviam feito. Mesmo aos protestos, acabou tendo que se levantar da cama para que o mais velho trocasse os lençóis, mas não ignorou o calorzinho na boca do estômago quando ele o chamou para voltar a se deitar consigo, especialmente após achar que precisaria retornar para o próprio quarto e passar o resto da noite sozinho.

Aconchegou-se nele, sentindo-se um pouco tímido de repente e sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

— Você está bem? — Jaebeom perguntou num sussurro, surpreendendo Yugyeom ao fazer um carinho em seus cabelos.

Ergueu o rosto para encará-lo antes de responder, deparando-se com uma ternura que não havia reparado antes.

— Eu estou ótimo, hyung — admitiu. Pensando agora em retrospectiva, achou graça em toda a situação. — Não acredito que você me fez esperar esse tempo todo. Eu já estava ficando nervoso.

Jaebeom riu e Yugyeom sentiu a vibração através do peito dele. Ambos haviam vestido suas cuecas, porém apenas isso. Durante o tempo em que esteve pensando em Jaebeom, havia desejado apenas transar com ele, trepar gostoso; não havia imaginado que seria tão gostoso estar com ele assim, sentindo o calor da pele, os batimentos estáveis do coração dele, a respiração ritmada; a sensação era diferente, fora da névoa do tesão desenfreado, mas de um jeito que Yugyeom gostava.

Gostava muito.

Quando o riso minguou para o silêncio, foi fácil se deixarem levar para o sono, sem se preocuparem com o que seria deles dali em diante. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, Yugyeom estava satisfeito.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você leu até aqui, primeiramente, muito obrigada por dedicar um tempinho para ler um trabalho meu. Se você já conhecia meus trabalhos e está se perguntando por que eu sumi, por favor, leia a descrição do meu pseudônimo aqui no ao3. Obrigada e até a próxima!
> 
> Kudos e comentários sempre serão muito bem vindos! ♡


End file.
